1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to compositions having highly effective antioxidant characteristics comprising a major amount of an organic medium normally susceptible to oxidation, such as oils of lubricating viscosity or greases prepared therefrom including various functional fluids, and a minor amount of the reaction product of a polysulfide and a Grignard reagent. The oils of lubricating viscosity may be mineral oils, mineral oil fractions, synthetic oils or mixtures of mineral and synthetic oils. This application is further directed to the novel products or additives prepared by reacting said polysulfide and said Grinard reagent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use mixtures of sulfur containing compounds, e.g., diesters of thiodicarboxylic acids and hindered phenols to stabilize organic polymers against exposure to light and air; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,644,282 and 3,652,495. It is also known to use organo sulfur containing transition metal complexes as antioxidants for lubricating oils and for various other organic media, such as polymers; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,781,361 and 4,090,970. Polysulfides (e.g., polydisulfides) of the type contemplated herein, are obtained, for example, by reacting isobutylene and a sulfur halide. They are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,873,454 and 3,925,414 as being useful as extreme pressure and antiwear additives for lubricant compositions.